La Calamidad
by Rosys
Summary: Años despues, Misaki Mei y Sakakibara Kōichi tienen una hija, viven en Yomiyama y su hija cae en la clase maldita Que pasara con ella y quien sera el fantasma, pasen y lean


Hola! Este es mi primer fic publicado ya que los mantengo bajo llave

Porfavor denle una oportunidad y cualquien critica es aceptada asi como sugerencias o participaciones

Another no me pertenece y no gano nada haciendo esto

Soy Cistina Sakakibara, de estatura media, cabellos negros como los de mi madre y ojos café como los de mi padre, la gente dice que me parezco más a mi padre en la personalidad pero en realidad soy igual a mi madre, solo hablo lo necesario soy callada aunque en frente de las demás personas aparento ser alegre y conversadora un poco tímida.

Es mi primer año en este pueblito llamado Yomiyama, antes vivía en Corea del sur pero por cuestiones de trabajo transfirieron a mi padre aquí y como no teníamos una propiedad aquí no tuvimos más opción que quedarnos con el abuelo, no es que me queje, no lo veo muy seguido y será bueno para mi pasar tiempo con mi familia, es una pena que se me haya reventado un pulmón, al parecer es hereditario asique a mi papa también le paso, aunque al abuelo le paso dos veces solo espero que me pase una vez.

**Dos semanas después **

Me recupero en el hospital hoy los representantes de mi clase vinieron en representación de todos mis nuevos compañeros

_-Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, somos los representantes de la clase 3, yo soy Kurosawa Kaoru, líder de la clase._ Era un chico serio, algo bajo para su edad, tenía ojos color miel y cabellos color negro

_-Encantada de conocerte Sakakibara-san... ¿Te molesta si... eh... tu ya sabes?  
_

_-Claro, no me molesta_

_-Bien, me llamo Mochizuki Momoru jefa de las contramedidas. _Se me quedo viendo un rato hasta que estiro su mano hacia mí en forma de saludo, aunque cuando le devolví el saludo por alguna razón pude ver el alivio en su rostro, ella era alta, tenía los ojos color negro al igual que su cabello, parecía estricta y algo timida pero confiable

_-Buenos días Cris-san yo soy Kimura Mikoto soy uno de los delegados. _Esta vez la persona que hablo era un chico que estaba escondido entre aquellas dos personas y apenas lo vi,* _qué lindo*_, era bajito pero no tanto, tenía ojos café y cabellos castaños

Me parecía que ocultaban algo por la forma en la que me veían. Luego de darme las notas de la clase se despidieron y volví a quedarme sola, algo que aprendí a querer por mis padres eran las cosas que tenían que ver con el terror, a mi padre le fascinan las novelas de terror y a mi madre le gustan las muñecas que la abuela hace aunque no me deja estar mucho tiempo cerca de ellas, dice que pueden ser peligrosas ¿Qué tiene una muñeca de peligroso?

Mi madre viene, escucho sus pasos en el pasillo silencioso yo solo espero que cruce la puerta

_-¿Estas despierta? _

_-Sí, aun no eh podido dormir _

_-…_

_-¿Mama?_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Cómo es mi estado? ¿Cómo esta papa? _

_-Él está bien, sabes que él estaba preparado para esto_

_-Sí…_

Sonreí e invite a mama a pasar, no sé porque pero ella siempre espera en la puerta hasta que le dan permiso para entrar, ella se sentó sobre mi cama sin tocarme y saco de su bolso una muñeca pálida, con los ojos verdes vestía un vestido rojo sangre y un cabello igual al mío y me la entrego diciendo _–Ahora debes prepararte para lo que viene- _luego de eso se marchó sin decir nada, ¿me pregunto que habrá querido decir con eso?

Sostengo la muñeca con ambas manos y la observo lentamente, es extraño pero lejos de darme miedo por la sensación de soledad que emanaba me cautivo la tristeza en sus ojos *_es igual a mama*_ pensé y me dormí dejándola sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

El tiempo corre, mañana me darán el alta y podré asistir a la escuela , los chicos han sido muy amables al traerme todos los días los deberes que habían dado en clase y papa me dijo unas cuantas reglas importantes que debo cumplir cuando este allá, me pareció algo curiosa una que decía _"Siempre cumple las reglas de la clase"._

Es temprano, muy temprano pero los delegados dijeron muy claramente que tendría que llegar antes que el resto para que los profesores me den algunos consejos, me despido de mi madre y voy a hacer lo mismo con mi padre cuando el choca contra mi haciéndome caer

_[-Lo siento hija, no te vi…. Te estaba buscando, ven_

Parecía dudoso de hacer algo pero lo seguí de todos modos, supongo que los profesores pueden darme esos consejos más tarde, camine junto a el hasta que llegamos a la puerta de casa y lo último que dijo antes de meterse dentro fue –_Nosotros nunca olvidamos, cuando estés lista ven a preguntar-_

Decidí tomar eso como parte de los consejos que él siempre me daba como no bajar escaleras con un paraguas o avisar siempre que me golpeó la cabeza y cosas así, consejos que siempre tomo en cuenta solo por la cara seria que pone cuando los dice.]

El camino hacia la escuela es algo largo pero siempre me gusto caminar, me entretengo con algunas casas o tarareo alguna canción hasta que llego a la escuela Yomi del Norte, los maestros me reprochan un poco por la tardanza pero luego ponen rostros serios y empiezan a hablar

**Primer profesor: -**_Señorita Sakakibara, bienvenida a nuestra escuela, puede llamarme Yao-sensei_– Este profesor no me agrada, tiene una mirada extraña e incómoda y su voz parece sacada de película de terror mala, vestido con un traje barato y feo

**Segundo profesor: -**_Esperamos que te lleves bien con tus compañeros y profesores, me llamo Sakaki Mura - _Este profesor parece pacifico, su voz era tranquila y melodiosa, cabellos rubios y bien peinados vestido con una camisa simple y unos pantalones negros *_Es hermoso, pero desgraciadamente mayor, muy mayor* _

_-Gracias por esta bienvenida, estoy segura que mis compañeros serán amables conmigo _

Espere en el patio a que sonara la campana y entre al salom que me habían señalado, cuando entre todos estaban sentados y mirando al frente cuando el profesor hablo

**Yao-sensei:-**_Chicos por favor denle una bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera __**Sakakibara Cristina-**__* No diga mi nombre con ese tono perverso, maldito pervertido*__**  
**_

Todos saludan amigablemente y al unísono, en la primera fila puedo ver a Kurosawa-san y a Mochizuki-chan y en la fila siguiente Kimura-san me saluda tímidamente con la mirada, aún sigo pensando que es lindo pero no creo que haya nada entre nosotros hasta que yo de el paso…. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Romance? Nunca necesite ni quise un novio pero, tal vez debería hablarlo con mama, ella debe saber que se hace en momentos como este.

Las clases continúan normales a mi parecer, aunque los alumnos de la clase 3 son un poco callados parecen buena gente, tal vez de le una oportunidad a estas personas después de todo papa dice que los amigos salvan vidas ¿por qué? No se

Salgo del colegio y emprendo mi camino a casa, repaso por mi mente todo lo que hice hoy, con quienes hable, que almorcé y cosas así hasta que llegue a mi hogar, cuando entre estaba sola, papa estaba trabajando en su taller y mama en casa de la abuela, seguramente admirando o haciendo alguna de esas extrañas muñecas, no es que me molestara estar sola es solo que quería compartir todo lo que hice hoy con ellos, un poco infantil, pero me gustaba hacerlo.


End file.
